


One More Present

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Emma's Birthday, and after the party Regina has one more present waiting at home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



> Happy (slightly belated) birthday Magicsophicorn!

Emma was smiling.

Regina was glad. Emma was beautiful when she was smiling.

As the little Birthday get-together in Granny's came to a close Regina’s thoughts turned to the last present she had for her girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

Sometimes Regina couldn't believe how things had worked out between them. It was hard to fathom that their only interactions used to be full of sarcasm and thinly veiled (or entirely open) contempt.

After saying their goodbyes, including leaving Henry in the care of Emma’s parents they walked home hand in hand.

"Did you have fun?" Regina asked.

"Definitely up there with my favourite birthdays." Emma was still smiling.

"It’s not over quite yet," Regina said. “I actually have one more present for you."

"Is it sex? Cause that dress has had me thinking about sex for a while now." 

Regina was wearing a long lavender dress that showed a lot of cleavage. "You’ll have to wait and see." She had a flirty, wicked look in her eyes that Emma knew only too well.

There was going to be sex when they got home, that was for damn sure.

***

They kicked off their shoes at the door.

"Wait here," Regina said at the bottom of the stairs. "I just need to check on your present, make sure everything is ready."

"Don't be too long," Emma said, thinking Regina was putting a lot of effort into making the sex they were about to have mysterious.

Regina grinned, kissed Emma for no where near long enough then went upstairs.

Emma waited impatiently.

After barely a minute she called up the stairs. "Regina? Can I come up yet?"

"Hold your horses!" Regina yelled back.

After another minute Regina finally shouted that Emma could join her.

Emma took the stairs two at a time. She had had a fantastic birthday and an orgasm or two with Regina would be the real icing on the cake.

The door to the bedroom she shared with Regina was closed. She couldn't wait to see what Regina had in store for her. She practically burst into the room, ready to pounce and get her sexy on with her lady. Instead Emma stopped in her tracks.

Regina was no longer wearing her dress. She was wearing purple and black lace lingerie. She looked stunning. Alluring. She was the woman Emma loved with all her heart. But it was not Regina that had taken Emma by surprise. 

It was Ruby. 

Ruby was wearing a flimsy red lace bra and panties set. Around her waist was a ribbon tied in a great big bow. 

"Happy Birthday," Regina said, smirking at Emma's shocked expression, her hand on her hip.

"Happy birthday Emma," Ruby grinned.

"Regina I...Ruby..." Emma looked between them, speechless. She and Regina had talked in the past about having a threesome. Recently they had been pushing a few sexual boundaries, experimenting a little with a kink or two and having a threesome had been something Emma had admitted to being curious about. More than curious. Regina had agreed it was very much a tempting idea.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Regina said. "I just thought this might make your birthday extra special."

"I won't be offended, promise, I know this is a pretty big deal," Ruby said.

Emma's gaze settled on Ruby. She was just about naked. Ruby. Their friend. Barely wearing anything in their bedroom. She looked fantastic. Ruby had definitely been on her list of people she would want to be their third. Here she was in the very exposed flesh and Emma's brain couldn't bring itself to react coherently. Ruby seductively undid the ribbon and let it flutter to the carpet.

Emma felt a flash of guilt at so openly admiring Ruby and looked at Regina.

Regina smiled. "I know, she's really hot."

Emma laughed and she felt the tension flow out of her. Ruby was hot. Really really hot.

Ruby and Regina shared a glance then they both closed in on Emma, like wolves descending on powerless prey. Regina reached her first, approaching from the right. Emma's arm went around her waist and Regina kissed her. It wasn't a romantic kiss, or a gentle kiss, it was a sexual, I'm-going-to-rock-your-world, kiss.

Then Ruby was there with them.

"Hi," Emma said, Regina moved back just enough to let Emma turn a little to the new arrival. 

"Hi," Ruby looked her right in the eyes. There was no mistaking the lust in them. Ruby leaned in and kissed her. For the first second Emma was dazzled by the notion she was kissing someone who was not her girlfriend. It felt like cheating. But it was okay, because they were having a threesome and that's how it worked. It wasn't cheating. She was having a threesome. She was having a threesome with Regina and Ruby. Her girlfriend knowing her fantasy had gifted her with trust in the strength of their bond. Regina was telling her their love was solid enough to know that bring someone else into their bedroom would only make their connection stronger. Holy hell this was the best birthday she'd ever had.

They went back and forth, Regina and Ruby taking turns to share long kisses with the blonde.

“I think you two need to kiss too,” Emma said. Being able to watch Regina and their third partner had been a big part of her ideas about them having a three-way.

“Anything for the birthday girl,” Ruby said.

Emma watched Regina and Ruby kissing right in front of her. She licked her lips. How could her girlfriend kissing someone else be so sexy?

They turned and looked at her, both pleased by her reaction.

“Bed,” Regina said in her Mayoral/Evil Queen commanding tone. It was the same tone Emma knew Regina used when she was turned on.

Ruby and Regina took a hand each and led Emma to the bed.

Once on it Emma was in the middle, Regina to the right and Ruby to the left again. Working as a team Ruby and Regina relived Emma of her top. She was happy to see it go, compared to the other two she was entirely overdressed.

After more divine kisses Emma’s bra went the way if her top and together Ruby and Regina urged her to lie back. Emma had absolutely no problem with this. Two pairs of soft lips kissed down Emma’s chest. She watched as their mouths closed over her nipples. 

"Oh ooh!" Emma grabbed at backs of their heads. Both took that as a signal to suck, tongues lapping and swirling around the hardened peaks. Regina met her eyes and gave the nipple she’d latched on to a sharp bite. Emma moaned, fingers curling in the hair of both women.

"She likes a little biting," Regina purred. 

Ruby sucked the nipple between her teeth, biting gently while flicking her tongue against the very tip .

Emma moaned louder closing her eyes. She felt a pulsing, burning heat in her core getting stronger and stronger. Her smart trousers and underwear felt clingy on her skin.

Their mouths disappeared and she opened her eyes to see Regina and Ruby kissing again.

"Think she’s ready for more?" Ruby asked.

Regina laughed. “I don’t know, Emma dear are you ready for more?” Regina pressed her hand between Emma’s legs to remove any doubt about what she meant by more.

Emma nodded "yes..." She wasn't really capable of saying more than that. She was still convincing herself that this wasn't a dream.

After another kiss, watching them kiss was just amazing, they kissed down Emma's stomach. Regina and Ruby’s lips reunited when they reached the waist of her trousers. Regina’s hand slid up between her legs again, rubbing through the fabric.

Emma was about to plead for more when together Ruby and Regina tugged her trousers and panties down. Emma lifted her hips and once the clothing was out of the way opened her legs to make sure they knew exactly what she wanted.

“Eager are we?” Regina remarked.

“So wet,” Ruby licked her lips.

“Can you blame me?” Emma said. She cupped her own boobs.

Ruby slid her hand up the inside of Emma’s left leg, up to rest on her thigh. Her eyes were on Emma’s sex. She used her thumb to stroke lightly over Emma’s pussy.

“Can I taste you?” Ruby asked. 

Emma looked to Regina. She didn't know what the rules were here. They’d talked about how some couples had boundaries about what would and wouldn't be acceptable during a threes one but they’d never set boundaries of their own. The last thing Emma wanted was for this to be ruined by something happening that everyone wasn't fully on board with.

Regina nodded. 

Emma nodded too.

Ruby shifted position, leaning in. She kissed the inside of Emma’s knee, then thigh, then at the point between her thigh and sex.

Ruby kissed Emma’s pussy.

Regina watched closely, the fingertips of her right hand running gently up and down the back of Ruby’s thigh.

Ruby’s tongue flicked out. Kiss. Kiss. Her tongue flicked out again, then she took a long lick from the bottom to the top of Emma’s cunt.

Emma groaned and whimpered. She rolled her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers.

By her expression Ruby certainly liked what she was tasting. She started slow.

Regina’s hand squeezed Ruby’s ass.

Ruby kissed the inside of Emma’s thigh then returned to her pussy, licking faster, probing deeper. Ruby relished the taste and smell of her. 

Ruby turned her head, mouth leaving Emma. Emma didn't protest because Ruby kissed Regina and knowing that they were sharing her taste was beyond sizzling.

Soon Ruby was going down on Emma again, licking and kissing with enthusiasm and skill.

Regina slipped her hand under the scrap of red lace Ruby was wearing for panties. Emma saw what Regina was doing. They shared another look, more searching for assurance that they were both happy with how this was going.

Ever time they checked they saw the other was really really happy with what was happening.

Ruby moved her left leg up and shifted her hips to the side, giving Regina better access. Ruby’s oral attention focused on Emma’s clit, returning to light teasing licks. Emma pinched and tugged on her nipples, arching up, her jerking her hips, using her body to tell Ruby she didn't need her to go slow, right now she needed quite the opposite.

Ruby took the hint, lips closing around Emma’s clit and sucking with a steady rhythm.

Regina, her gaze on what Ruby was doing to Emma, moved her hand round under Ruby’s panties. She watched and just as Ruby sucked Regina pushed one finger into her tight, wet heat.

Ruby’s moan caused incredible vibrations around Emma’s clit or is which triggered a loud loan from her too.

Less than a minute later Emma was clawing at the bedsheets, her back arched, her mouth open and she let out a cry of pure bliss. Ruby and Regina watched her face as she came. 

Emma barely took a moment to recover from her peak. Rather than satisfying her it had energised her last even more. Everything was tingling, her blood was rushing hot. She half sat up, drawing Ruby to her, kissing her. Regina licked the finger that had been inside Ruby clean, tasting more than she expected. Regina moved up the bed to join them, kissing Emma first, then Ruby. She licked around Ruby’s lips, wanting the familiar deliciousness of Emma’s juices.

Ruby straddled Emma’s waist. Emma’s hands grabbed Ruby’s behind, squeezing, then slid up her back to undo her bra. Ruby and Regina continued kissing while Emma took the bra off.

Ruby had a really nice pair of tits. Emma cupped them both, rubbing her thumbs over her pale pink nipples. Ruby turned, kissing Emma, their tongues sliding over each other.

Regina took off her bra and just enjoyed watching her girlfriend and Ruby making out. She was relieved and excited that this had gone so well. She had been fairly sure it would, given their past conversations about threesomes. It was Emma’s birthday present but it was very much a gift to herself too. She had approached Ruby like she did everything else: bold and to the point, she had made her proposal and Ruby had enthusiastically accepted.

Emma abruptly flipped Ruby to the left, making her squeal in surprise, and pinned her to the bed by the wrists, positioning herself on top. She looked at Ruby’s face. Her eyes. Her lips. Her hair spread out on the pillow. She was beautiful.

"How did Regina convince you to do this?"

"I didn't need convincing."

"All I did was ask," Regina said, her fingers ran up and down Emma’s spine.

"I'm glad you said yes," said Emma.

"Me too," Ruby grinned.

Regina brushed aside Emma’s blonde hair and trailed kisses up her neck to her ear which she sucked and nibbled on. Arms coming round under Emma’s arms from behind Regina took Emma’s breasts in her hands, caressing and massaging.

"I love you birthday girl," Regina purred in her ear. She gave both of Emma’s nipples a sharp tug. Emma gasped. “I think you should finish unwrapping your present.”

"You definitely should," Ruby nodded.

Emma leaned forward, hands still wrapped about Ruby’s wrists holding her down on the bed. Regina moved back a little and to the left where she could really get the best view of the other women.

Emma captured Ruby’s lips with her own, the lust and joy of a fantasy coming true flowing thick and fast. Ruby submitted to the pinning down without resistance, noticing this Emma had a fleeting thought about whether Ruby might have interest in some very unofficial use of her handcuffs...

Finally she released Ruby, kissing her neck, then down her clavicle. Her hands went to those very nice tits of Ruby’s.

Ruby met Regina’s eyes. Regina had her right hand down the front of her underwear, teasing herself while she watched her girlfriend giving Ruby’s breasts plenty of attention with her hands and mouth. Both of Ruby’s hands went to the back of Emma’s head.

When she was good and ready Emma pulled down Ruby's underwear and said "Glitter."

There was body glitter, shimmering and sparkling in the light, all over Ruby's pussy and in her neatly trimmed pubic hair. It had a sweet vanilla scent.

"That's...spectacular," Emma giggled.

"As well as looking fabulous it's edible," Ruby smiled.

"Glitter makes me happy, especially when I get to eat it," Emma said, settling between Ruby's legs.

While Emma indulged in the taste of vanilla and sex Regina got behind Emma, penetrating her with two fingers.

They went on.

Always touching. Licking. Kissing. Fucking. Fingering. Sucking.

They ended in an exhausted sweaty pile of bliss.

"We need to do this again," Regina said quietly.

"I'm not sure I can move at all right now," Ruby groaned.

"Me neither," Emma agreed. "But you're right, this was..." She couldn't come up with a word that could even begin to describe how she felt.

"It was."

"Very," Regina traced lazy circles on Emma's shoulder with her finger.

They drifted to sleep. Ruby first, then Regina.

And finally Emma.

Her birthday was over, and it was the start of something too.


	2. No Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Regina and Ruby wake up after their night together, no one's in any rush to end their time together.

Emma woke to find her face snuggled up against a pair of breasts that didn't belong to her girlfriend.

It hadn't been a dream.

Last night Regina had really given her a threesome with Ruby for her birthday.

Emma was draped over Ruby who was on her back. Emma moved slowly, rolling over to her back. She looked on the other side of her and saw Regina was awake, watching her, smiling. "Morning."

"Morning," Emma replied quietly.

"How do you feel?"

"Good. Very good. And kinda sore in a few places."

Regina smiled. "You and me both."

"Thank you. That was the best birthday of my life."

"My pleasure." Regina really did mean it she had gotten a lot out of the night too.

"What time is it?"

"Just before ten."

They were due to meet up with Mary-Margaret, David and Henry for lunch at twelve-thirty. Emma turned over. Emma and Regina got in close, face to face, holding each other close. Regina hooked her leg over Emma's.

"I love you so much," Emma said.

"And I love you," Regina replied.

They looked into each other eyes, staying like that for a while. The room was quiet, there was only the sounds of the three of them breathing.

About half an hour later when Ruby woke she saw Emma and Regina snuggling and sharing slow sweet romantic kisses. Ruby didn't want to break the moment. She was a guest in this bed, a temporary visitor. Regina and Emma were a couple in love, and this was clearly a moment of love between them.

Only when she noticed Regina's hand going between Emma's thighs did she clear her throat to alert them to the fact she was awake.

"Good morning," Emma said and looked back over her shoulder. Regina left her hand where it was.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you two," Ruby sat up and brushed her long dark hair back out of her face. "I should probably get going."

Emma looked back to Regina. They had a silent conversation with their eyes and expressions.

"There's no rush," Regina said.

"No rush at all," Emma turned onto her back and put her hand on Ruby's hip. "We don't mind if you stay a while longer."

"Well," a smiled formed on Ruby's lips, "as long as you don't mind."

She settled back down on the bed, on her side. She ran her hand up the inside of Emma's legs until it met Regina's. Ruby leaned over Emma, Regina mirrored the move and their lips came together. As they kissed their fingers stroked and teased Emma's sex.

Emma let out a whimper.

Regina and Ruby both looked at her then dipped their heads to Emma's chest. Both of them sucked and licked Emma's hard nipples. Regina slid a finger inside, where Emma was getting increasingly wet. Ruby's middle finger sought out Emma's clit, rubbing in slow circles.

Emma moaned.

She couldn't think of a better way to wake up than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on continuing this, I'm not sure if there will be more, but I'm certainly open to prompts if anyone wants more ;)


End file.
